The Two Prisoners
by Cosmic-Star-Dust
Summary: A cross-over between "Beauty and the Beast" and "Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake". When Cake is stuck in some creepy castle, and Fionna has to come save her, neither of them expect what they find: a vampire prince.
1. The Beauty

Chapter One—The Beauty

The day had started like any other for Cake and Fionna, retrieving the Enchiridion, beating up some bad guys, and chilling with Prince Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn. Fionna and Cake headed back to their tree house to play with BMO and eat some of Cake's famous Everything Burritos. Cake was mixing the meat together when she realized she was out of her secret spice which made the Everything Burritos so great.

"Oh, sweet babies! Fi, I need to go out for a bit!" Cake grabbed her bag and ran out of the house before Fionna could inquire about what exactly she was going out for, but she didn't think much of it.

Cake walked through the forest, picking special herbs that would help enhance the flavor in her burritos. A butterfly landed on her nose, causing Cake's tail to frizz out. Her pupils dilated and Cake went on a hunting frenzy for the evasive butterfly. She then jumped head-first into cast-iron gates. The indents were evidence enough that Cake had failed to catch her prey, so she climbed over the gates and ran after it, trying to keep her prey in sight. It flew into an opening between two giant doors, which, as Cake looked up, led into an old castle.

"Oh, Glob, this place is creepy." she drawled. But she needed to catch her prey still, and since the castle seemed to be abandoned, she didn't think much of going inside. Sure enough, there was the butterfly, sitting peacefully on a lamp. Cake caught it easily, and stuffed it into her folds. "You stay there, honey bunch. I'll save _you_ for later." Cake smiled, but then heard some whispering. Being superstitious, she instantly thought it was the voice of a ghost, a prince or princess long dead. Although, she was pretty sure this was not Ghost Prince's castle.

"Hello?" Cake called, her voice echoing off the stone walls. The whispering intensified, and now it seemed there were two voices. "I just need some bug milk, and—" she picked a carton out of her bag. "Look, I found it! So I'll just be on my way…" she started frizzing more, and she turned to go out, but the doors slammed, locking her in. She ran into the door, trying to claw her way out, but it was no use. She turned around and saw two figures walking toward her, but it was too dark to see, even for her cat eyes. Something was wrong here. A _lot_ of things were wrong. "Please! I just wanted a snack! I'm so sorry!" she started begging.

"She needs a place to stay…" one of the figures whispered.

"Of course… Why not forever…?" the other hissed. Cake screamed and tried her hardest to get out, but could not.

"Stop," a voice ordered. The two figures bowed, addressing a third. A tall and slender figure came to the puffed-up Cake, a figure with dark eyes, pale skin, and fangs. "Why are you trespassing on my land?" the figure hissed. "Who gave you permission?!" it yelled at the cowering cat.

"I was just chasin' a butterfly! It mocks me!"

"Well, you'll just have to stay in the dungeon for that, then," the figure smiled and picked Cake up by the scruff of her neck, and even though she swatted and clawed at it, it didn't let her go. She was led downstairs, past cells with bars over the doors, and thrown into a cell that was locked behind her.

"You'll learn your lesson, _cat._" it hissed.

Night fell, and Cake still wasn't back. Fionna became worried for her beloved friend, and decided to go out looking for her. She got her backpack, her sword, and plenty of cat treats, since Cake would probably be hungry by the time she was found.

"Watch the house, BMO; I don't know how long I'll be." Fionna set out into the night for Cake. She asked Sheldon, who currently lived outside the forest where Cake went. He pointed out that he saw Cake go deep into the forest, chasing a butterfly. Fionna thanked him and went into the dark forest, mumbling while she went, "Glob, Cake, can't you live without butterflies?"

Fionna asked anyone she could if they had seen Cake, but only a few had. Finally, one had said they saw her go into the old castle on top of the hill. Fionna broke out into a run trying to get to her cat before something bad happened. She reached the cast-iron gates the stood a good twenty feet tall, and were covered with rust and vines. The pushed open easily, and she closed them gently. She shivered involuntarily from the castle's looming presence. She knocked on the door, and it opened slowly, creaking while it did. Fionna stuck her head in, and called out, "Hello?" she walked into the foyer, and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm looking for my cat? Cake?" she heard the echoes and it made her feel claustrophobic. She decided to yell out, "CAKE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

From far away, there was a voice. "Fi?" It came from downstairs, and Fionna stumbled down those stairs, trying to find her cat. She called out again and again until she heard Cake's voice. "In here!" Fionna reached a dungeon cell that was locked, but she stuck her face against the bars, trying to look inside. "Cake?" she said, and she saw the white and beige colored fur ball in an instant. Cake grabbed her face through the bars.

"Fi! Fionna, you need to get out of here, you hear me? There's a mon—" but Cake didn't finish what she was saying, because Fionna was struck and flew away from her friend. She drew out her sword, looking for her attacker. The tall figure looked down at her, looming like the castle it lived in.

"You jerk! Show yourself!" Fionna snarled. Her sword glowed, casting shadows on the wall, and she could barely see her enemy's face. It was a guy, only a couple of years older than her. She swung her sword at him, but he reciprocated with a dark sword that clashed into hers. The fight was evenly matched, for he no longer had the element of surprise. "Cake, why can't you shrink and get out of there?!" she yelled while she and her enemy fought.

"It's magically bound! I can't do anything!" Cake called out over the sound of clashing swords.

"Great," Fionna grumbled. She gave out one last battle cry and swung at the man, but at the last second, he floated out of the way, and her sword clashed with the ground. He floated up above her, looking—and more than likely, feeling—superior. "What do you want?" Fionna asked, irritated.

"Your cat trespassed on my land, and she needs to learn her lesson." his voice was deep and, Fionna couldn't help but notice, charming.

"She didn't know better, just let her go."

"And what are you going to do if I don't, little girl?" he teased as he floated in front of her face. Fionna could feel herself blush. She didn't have an answer. "Exactly," he scoffed. "You are inferior, and weak."

"Let her go." Fionna said, anger rising. "I would do anything, just let her go."

The monster smiled, revealing fangs. "_Anything_?" Fionna's blush spread farther across her face, and she nodded.

"FI, DON'T!" Cake yelled. The monster snapped his fingers and the door to Cake's cell flew open. She clung to Fionna, not believing what her best friend's loyalty had just done. Fionna looked at her dear friend.

"Thanks for the adventures, Cake." Fionna tried to smile.

"The young lady will be staying with me in the castle. But her cat cannot." Two ghostly figures came, pulled Cake off of Fionna and pulled her away, and out of the castle. Fionna heard Cake yelling at them until the voice withered into nothing.

"Welcome to Night Castle, _Fionna,_" the monster teased again. Fionna regarded him with resent. "I'm Marshall Lee, the prince here."

"I've never heard of you before." Fionna muttered.

"I am prince of the Nightosphere. The only thing keeping me from becoming king…" he stroked her cheek. "Is a lack of a princess." Fionna swatted Marshall away, ready to punch him in the face if need be.

"Fiery," he smiled again, brimming with arrogance and confidence. "And such a cute hat." Fionna pulled the bunny ears down, and looked away. "Well, let's show you your room, I guess." Fionna thought she would be staying in the dungeons, but she wasn't about to object. She was led upstairs, to the second floor, and eventually to a grand room with an ornate stained glass window. The prince snapped his fingers once again and the candles and torches inside the room ignited, providing a flickering light.

Not wanting to cross Marshall, Fionna thanked him, and he nodded. He closed the door and floated down the hall a little bit when his two favorite servants appeared to him.

"Sir, now is your chance! You can break the curse!" the first said, beaming.

"No, I can't. She hates me, because I imprisoned her."

"Two prisoners can easily fall in love, yes?" the other smiled, insinuating what Marshall had been thinking since he first laid eyes on her. That's what he was, a prisoner.

"I doubt it, I took away her best friend and made her stay in this place. Besides…" Marshall looked out a stained glass window. "Who could ever love a monster?"


	2. In the Castle

Chapter Two—In the Castle

As Fionna found out, the castle was enchanted. Her wardrobe had _spoken_ to her. She (because her wardrobe apparently had a gender, and it was indeed female.) had told her that all the servants in the castle had become furniture after the prince's mother, the Queen of the Nightosphere, laid a curse on the once-abandoned castle, trapping all within. Fionna was only glad to have someone remotely friendly talk to her, and not tease her. The way the prince had looked at her haunted her every thought.

"But he's dashing, isn't he?" the wardrobe (named Colleen) asked. Fionna blushed and defensively declined the question. Soon after, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Fionna called.

"Prince Marshall." she heard him clear his throat. Anger flared up in Fionna.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"I would like to invite you down to dinner." Marshall's voice was strained from trying to keep his composure. At the mention of "dinner", Fionna's stomach growled.

"I guess I am a little hungry…" she murmured. She heard a slight laugh on the other side of the door.

"Dinner will be in half an hour. Colleen, help her get ready."

"Yes, sir!" the wardrobe called out. "Let's take a look-see, what do we have here?" she opened herself, looking for a dress that would fit Fionna. Finally, she pulled out a long dress that was as blue as Fionna's eyes, but she also had to wear a hoop skirt and bloomers. Fionna protested, but once it was actually on her, she couldn't help but think she looked half-decent. She took her hair out of her hat, let it tumble down her back, and put it up into an old-fashioned up-do. She looked like she had hopped out of a fairy tale, and Colleen gave her a string of pearls. After being touched up with perfume, Fionna opened the door to see another servant. He bowed before her (he was a lamp, so it wasn't much of a bow.) and led her down to the dining room.

In the dining room, Marshall was floating and pacing; this was the first time he had an outsider in his castle, and it had to be a girl.

"Sir, you mustn't worry." a servant said to him.

"I will worry if I please!" he hissed at the servant, scaring it into submission. "How do I know if she'll like me?" Marshall had worked hard at looking like an actual gentleman, wearing a suit, tie, and dress shoes. He heard a familiar clinking which resonated down the hallways, meaning his servant was returning from Fionna's room! Marshall put himself down on the ground, hands behind his back, trying to remember how those fairy tale princes acted when his nanny would read to him. The servant reached the corner and announced, "Miss Fionna has arrived for supper, sir."

"Well, let her in!" Marshall tried to keep his voice from shaking. He was nervous, though he had no desire to ever admit it. When she walked in, everyone in the room was in awe, especially Marshall. She was ravishing, with her hair done into an elegant style, her dress matching perfectly with her eyes, and her porcelain face shining. The prince was immensely happy that she looked this elegant when not in a bunny hat and blue tee shirt. She kept her eyes to the floor, and Marshall met her halfway to bow in front of her, gently grab her hand and kiss the space right above her knuckles. He looked up, hoping his action didn't scare her, but she just blushed deeply. Fionna tried to curtsy, but was so out of practice that she looked a little clumsy. Marshall thought it was cute that she tried, at least.

He led her to the dinner table, pulled out the chair for her, and sat at the opposite end, trying very hard to not screw this up. Fionna looked at the prince, seeing a gentle side, perhaps, and sat quietly. She had no idea what to say; she didn't know how he would react. Plus, she was slightly in awe, herself, of the prince. _He cleans up nice,_ she thought, then shook the thought away. This is her captor, she shouldn't think of him like that.

The servants brought in platters and platters of food that made Fionna's mouth water. On the opposite side of the table, there was only red food, which Fionna found odd. Marshall Lee cleared his throat, and Fionna looked up at him.

"I… hope you enjoy your time here," he hesitated. Neither knew how the other would react. Fionna ground her teeth together, biting her tongue, not wanting to end up dinner for the vampire.

"Thank you," she mumbled. More servants came in, bringing wine to the girl and the monster. Fionna didn't want any, she was never a huge fan. Marshall, on the other hand, drank the red out of it as soon as it hit his side of the table. _So that's why everything is red…_ Fionna thought again, realizing that he must eat the color red, because she had no other explanation for it. They ate their separate meals in silence, and at the end, Marshall came over to her and extended a hand to the lady sitting before him. She only stared at the hand, then up at him.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. She looked away again, anger flaring. Fionna pushed herself away from the table and stood up, staring the prince in the eye while she spoke.

"Would you quit it? I'm not here on vacation, I'm here because you _imprisoned _me. You banished my best friend, held me captive, and now you're trying to make the moves on me? What is your problem?!" Fionna was beyond angry, not believing the audacity of this guy. She could see his anger rising, too, but she never backed down. She had stashed her portable crystal sword away in the folds of her dresses, and she took it out, pressed the button and watched as a blade sprang up from the base. Marshall grabbed a sword off the closest wall, and held the blade in front of him.

Fionna made the first strike, but they were both equally matched. For a long time, they were trapped in a stalemate, until Marshall succeeded in knocking the sword out of Fionna's hands and having her where he wanted her.

"Now, look, _girl,_" he hissed the word, almost disgusted. "So I imprisoned you," he swung the sword at her, making her back up. "So I banished your best friend," another swing. "But don't you _dare_ defy me ever again, do you hear me?!" he yelled, and with one final swing, backed Fionna up against the wall. He threw the sword to the side and walked up to the cornered girl. He walked straight up to her, their bodies close to touching, and looked down at her. "Do you even know what solitude is? That's all my life has been, solitude and neglect, so maybe I had another reason to keep you here. Mark these words, Fionna," she responded to her name, and her blue eyes locked into his black ones. "I will keep you here for as long as I need to."

"I do…" she said quietly.

"What?" Marshall asked, off guard, thinking she meant a completely different "I do".

"I _do_ know what solitude is. For your information, _prince,_" she spat the word out, letting him know what she thought of him. "I am the only surviving human, they've all died, except for me. I am an _exception,_" she poked him in the chest, going on the offensive. "I am a _freak,_" another poke and another step toward him, moving them away from the wall. "I am a _prisoner_ in more ways than one. So don't you _dare_ ask if I know what solitude is, because I do." Marshall tripped, and fell backward, so the girl looked down at him, little strands of her hair cascading from her face.

"You and I are both prisoners, then…" he smiled up at her. Her face betrayed her, turning from cold and collected to surprised and questioning. Marshall got up, and decided, on a whim, to grab her hand and hold it in both of his. "I am a prisoner to this castle as much as you are."

He expected her to do something… emotional. _Isn't that what girls usually do?_ But she only shook her head at him, eyes widening, and ran out of the room, leaving the beast, once again, in solitude.

The look on her face stayed in his mind, reminding him of what he had lost, and will probably never retrieve. In a fit of anger, Marshall yelled and punched the wall. He punched it again and again until he felt his knuckles shifting out of place. He stopped and laid his head against the wall, hoping that the girl didn't hate him.

Down the hall, Fionna ran, and that's when she heard Marshall yell and hit the wall. She forced herself to run faster in the stifling dress.

_You and I are both prisoners, then…_

_No,_ she thought. _That's impossible._ How could they both be prisoners? He must be crazy from the isolation. She knew that could happen to people; Ice Queen was a perfect example of such an ailment. Fionna reached her room, opened the door and slammed it shut. She held both hands against it as if that would do any good if the prince decided to come get her. Fionna, overcome with frustration, balled her hand up into a fist and hit the door. She took in a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, and once again the thought occurred to her that she had no idea how Marshall would react. Fionna sank against the door, and rested her head on her knees. She wasn't crying, but emotionally exhausted. She felt very little, and she couldn't care less about that.

Downstairs, Marshall had heard Fionna's door slam shut. He sank into a chair, resting his head in his hands. He had failed to charm his guest.

_My prisoner._

There was no hope left. The curse would remain for eternity, he would die alone, and she would tell tales of the monster who imprisoned her.


	3. Perhaps

Chapter Three—Perhaps

The night was slow, restless, and fitful for the two prisoners. Fionna dreamt of Cake being dragged away, of her captor eating her alive. Marshall slept, but never long enough that he could dream. Both woke up at points in the night; Fionna wondered where she was before dreadfully remembering, Marshall with fear that she was gone. He didn't want to check on her, for what good would it do to scare her further? Fionna had thought about escaping, there was no doubt, since the moment she was imprisoned. She found herself staying, out of pity for the solitary prince. Once dawn came, relief rushed over both of them, for the night was finally over.

Two prisoners, and one ever-lasting night hiding behind the disguise of dawn.

Fionna looked out her window and realized something was off about the sky. It seemed… discolored, somehow. She asked the drowsy Colleen why, and found out there was a force field meant to keep all magically bound prisoners in. It did not stop anyone from outside coming in, however, since both Cake and Fionna had made it inside without a problem.

"The morning is beautiful, and with each new day, I think that there's new hope for the prince, and all of us, really." Colleen said, and Fionna felt deeper pity for the prince. She was not about to let him go friendless, to say the least.

"Colleen?" Fionna asked, looking away from the window and at the wardrobe. "What do you have for me to wear to breakfast this morning?"

Marshall brooded over his bowl of strawberries, the red sucked out of half of them. _Same old, same old._ He heard a little clearing of the throat and looked over to the door leading in. There she stood, in a peach colored dress that fit her perfectly in the morning light. Her hair was pinned up at the top, and the rest of it rested on her back. Marshall scrambled out of his seat and stood before her, too shocked to float.

"I thought I would join you for breakfast, if that's okay." she walked toward him. But all that was going through Marshall's mind was, _she stayed she stayed she stayed!_

"Er, of course it's okay, I would be… honored." he spat out, still in awe of her presence. She blushed a little, and he felt his face warming up, too. They met, once again, halfway, and he bowed, and she curtsied. They both noticed how she was a little better at it this time around. Marshall led her over and pulled her chair out for her, and she sat. He shot a glance at the servants, telling them, _Well, go on! Bring her some breakfast!_

From the other side of the table, Marshall could tell that color suited her better than blue, with the morning sun hitting her left side and illuminating the colors in her hair. He watched her as she ate, noticing how small and fragile she seemed. Yet, she was also strong and fierce.

_And she's here, in _my_ castle._

She caught him looking at her several times, and tried to think nothing of it. She loved the attention, however, because Gumball always regarded her as simply a friend. She wondered if Cake had gone out and told Gumball or anyone what had happened. _Probably, since I'm practically her baby sister._

Fionna decided to break the silence that was between her and her captor. _No,_ she thought. _He's my friend. We'll be friends._

"Thank you for the meal, Prince Marshall." she smiled at him, and this seemed to catch him by surprise. The whole morning seemed to be one big surprise.

"You're very welcome, Fionna. It's the least I could do." he smiled slightly back. He wondered, in the back of his mind, why she was being so kind to him suddenly. _Is there hope?_

"Would you take me on a tour of the castle?" Fionna asked, sincerely intrigued. Marshall was _really _caught off guard with that request. But he managed to say, "Yes." Marshall floated to her end of the table, set himself on the ground, and offered his arm to her. She took it, and he was ecstatic that she didn't flinch or seem disgusted in any way. He led her through all the weaving and winding hallways, always noticing out of his peripherals when she would look up at him, and he would try not to look her in the eye, out of fear that she would see what kind of darkness was holed up inside him.

Fionna couldn't help but notice how handsome he could be, and she didn't tell herself to stop thinking of him that way, either. At one point, instead of looking away from her, he looked at her, and it was a couple of seconds before she realized they had stopped walking. She felt herself blush, and looked away, trying to hide it. She saw a door, and ran to it, asking, "What's in here?"

"That's the armory; all the weapons I have collected over the years are there."

"No way! An armory? Can we go in?" she looked at him, excitement in her big, blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of him, in her peach-colored dress, with her hair falling down her back.

"I don't see why not." he went to the door and opened it for her, feeling her eyes watching him.

And, oh, was she watching him. She regarded him differently now; not as her captor, but as someone she may learn to like, someone who was lonely, just like her.

The grand doors opened with a loud and mighty _creak_. Marshall waved his hand and all the candles in the room came on, and the curtain moved aside, filling the room with natural and artificial light. Puzzled, Fionna asked him, "I thought vampires burned in the sunlight?" and immediately regretted it. True, she knew what he was, but neither of them had addressed it, plus for her to ask such a blatant question was rude. She could imagine Cake in her mind scolding her. _Girl, you ain't going to get any boys if you talk like that!_ Marshall didn't seem to find it rude, however, and that made her feel a little better about it.

"The force field around the castle keeps me safe from the sunlight." Fionna nodded, understanding that it must be magic or something similar. Suddenly, she saw all that was around her, and was in complete and utter awe of it. Weapons, everywhere! Every single kind of weapon ever thought of!

"Wow…" she said, and turned to face Marshall. "It's amazing!" she genuinely smiled at him, beaming. He stood in awe, himself, but of her, not the weapons. She was so excited, so happy, and she was standing in front of him, not despising his very existence, but appreciating it.

"I'm glad you like it." he chuckled, and she turned and smiled at him once more. He felt his heart make a funny movement, something that had never happened before. The thought of her smiling at him was the sole thought bouncing around in his brain, and that funny thing happened every time it showed up in his regular stream of consciousness again. He watched as she pondered over the use of some weapons, recognized some others, and talked about how she always wondered what one of those contraptions worked.

_Lovely_. The word entered his mind and that funny thing happened once more. She finished looking over everything and walked over to Marshall, who was now leaning against the wall. He stood up straight when she reached him, towering over her.

"Thank you, Marshall. I've been looking for some of those weapons since I read about them." she smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he smiled, and, in a flash, something odd happened. She disappeared from his sight, but he felt something against him. He looked down, and she was _hugging_ him. Marshall blushed, for the first time in centuries, and put his arms around her. She was so _small._ But in that moment, he felt like she wasn't so much of a stranger anymore. It was like she was an extension of himself, and he enjoyed her presence thoroughly. She wasn't a chance at breaking the curse anymore, she was a companion, someone he could talk to, and now someone he could possibly have feelings for.

_Perhaps,_ he thought, _there is a chance. Perhaps there is a reason to hope._

That night, at dinner, Fionna and Marshall once again ate in silence. But the difference was that it was thoughtful silence, not frightened silence. Both were thinking of what the future held for them, what the person sitting opposite them could become, and what that hug was like. The warmth of it and also the coolness of it, both of which they felt in their embrace earlier.

Fionna had changed into a different dress now, much like the blue one of last night. She liked blue more than any other color; she felt it suited her well. There was a certain lightness in the air, not heavy and dreary like it was the day before.

They both bid good night to each other once the meal was done, and Fionna walked up to her room. Colleen was there, per usual, and gave Fionna a slight chuckle.

"Yep, there is definitely hope." she laughed a little more, and Fionna felt herself blush. She went to sleep, and had a full night of peaceful sleep, with Marshall in her dreams.


	4. The Real Beast

Chapter Four—The Real Beast

The next morning, the two ate breakfast together, and chatted a little more than they had before. Fionna told him about Cake and BMO and Gumball, but she couldn't help but notice Marshall squished a gray strawberry when she talked about Gumball, so she didn't bring him up again. He told her more about his life in the castle, since it was the only life he had really ever known.

"Can we go outside today? Since you can survive sunlight and all." Fionna laughed. The sound was music to Marshall's ears. He nodded, and gave her his arm. She took it with ease, slipping her arm through his and staying close to him. He opened the grand doors at the front of the castle, and led her outside. Fionna was soaking up the warmth, leaning her head back and letting her hair tumble down to her hips. It was quite a sight for Marshall, who shortly thereafter did the same. They both absorbed the warmth, glad to be out of the castle.

Suddenly, Fionna broke off into a run and started spinning around, laughing. She stopped, and seemed to have a hard time finding her balance again. Marshall laughed, and the sound was music to Fionna's ears this time. They both were happy, for the first time in a long time. Fionna had spent so much time chasing after Gumball and being self-conscious about how she looked and acted that she couldn't let loose.

"Come over here!" Fionna laughed, holding out her hands to him. He walked over to her—although, the feeling of walking was still a little odd for him—and she grabbed his hands. He blushed a little bit, but she couldn't see, for she was spinning, with _him_ this time!

Marshall laughed, feeling carefree and light, and he spun her, lifting his arm up over her head and turning her around. Her hair hit him, but he barely felt it, because she seemed legitimately happy. They joined both hands, and turned away from each other in a spin. They stopped, and Fionna was dizzy once more. She lost her balance and fell against Marshall, both hands out to cushion her fall, but she pushed him down in the process. He blushed deeper, looking straight into her face, her blue eyes. She blushed, too, then rolled off of him, lying on her back in the grass. They looked up at the slightly distorted sky, watching the slightly distorted clouds roll by their slightly distorted lives.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, barely audible, but it was so quiet that Marshall could hear her.

"For what?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"For… I don't know. I guess that you're stuck here. A prisoner in your own home." she said up at the sky, then looked at him, her cheeks still pink. "Why are you stuck here?"

The good mood flowed out of Marshall very quickly and he lay back down on his back. "My mother trapped me here to 'teach me a lesson'," he impersonated her voice. "She said until I can learn to not be a selfish brat and actually love someone, I'd be stuck here." Fionna stared at him, finding the whole story to be tragic. "I was four hundred years old when she trapped me here." he looked at her. "That's eight, for you humans."

"_Eight_?! Doesn't she know that kids act like that?!"

"No. It's obey or leave in her house." he sighed. Marshall didn't feel like discussing it further, so he changed the subject. "What about you and that cat of yours?"

"Oh, Cake. She's practically my big sister, we were raised together. They found me, apparently, in the forest, so they just adopted me. I was all alone. The last human." Fionna recalled, and looked back to the sky. "Come on, this is depressing. Let's do something fun." she got up, and held out a hand to Marshall, who took it. He loved the way it felt, her tiny hand in his big hand. She pulled him up, and in the process, he got almost face to face with her, looking down into her porcelain face. She blushed once more, and let go of his hand.

Another evening together, another meal with meaningless chatter. They were both thinking again. Fionna's mind kept going back to how close she was with him today, how easily the words flowed.

But for Marshall, there was a split second when he wanted something… _more._ When he wanted to place his hand on her cheek or pull her into his arms. But he didn't want to scare her. He despised the whole ordeal.

After the meal was done, they both bid each other good night, and went to their separate bed chambers. Marshall sat there, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what he could do tomorrow.

Fionna sat there, looking up at the ceiling, wondering how close they would get.

The next week or so went on about the same, both of the prisoners doing little things, making a little more contact, letting their thoughts of each other wander.

One day, they decided that, no matter how childish it was, they would play hide-and-go-seek. The castle was expansive enough that hiding spots could be found just about anywhere.

Fionna was wearing a purple dress that day, with ruffles down the front and a big bow in the back. She left her hair plain except for a thin headband. It was her turn to hide, so she picked the library, underneath the big mahogany desk in the middle of the room. She heard the door open and steadied her breath, trying to stay hidden.

"Fionna?" Marshall sing-songed. "Where are you?" she tried not to laugh, holding her hand over her mouth and breathing through her nose. "I guess she's not here." she could almost hear the over-exaggerated shrug in his voice. He eventually peeked his head under the desk from the top of it, and smiled. "Found you."

"No fair, you're too good at this. It _is_ your castle, after all." she laughed, crawling out from under the desk. He held out a hand to her, and she took it, lifting herself up. He spun her once, and she laughed. She skipped out of the room, the big bow on the back of her dress bouncing around. Marshall shook his head and caught up to her. She didn't stop, so he stood in front of her, and even then she almost plowed him over. But she _did_ stop, so he offered his arm, and she took it, although it wasn't really unusual any more. He led her down to the dining room saying, "Come on, supper should be ready."

They had become more talkative as of late, and dinner was more delightful. Marshall was summoning up his courage to ask her, once more, if she would dance. He had to be careful, however, for he didn't want her to have another reaction like the first night. _But that was the first night, this is now. We're closer._

The two had finished their meal, and Marshall decided to take the chance. He stood from his chair, floated over, and bowed before Fionna. She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes, and they shimmered in the moonlight coming in from the window. Marshall extended a hand to her, and this time he smiled lightly.

"May I have this dance?" he said softly, not wanting to upset her. She smiled at him, and took his hand.

"You may." she giggled, and he pulled her close as music from the gramophone in the corner swept up along them. It was a waltz, and Fionna was a little rusty, but so was Marshall, so they both blushed at their own clumsiness and laughed when they messed up. Marshall took another chance and swept up Fionna, holding her waist and floating up. She had one hand on his shoulder and one clasped in his, and their closeness brought them both a deep blush. They no longer laughed, but truly looked at each other. Not as prisoner and captor, but as two people who were this close… Close enough to…

Marshall leaned in and Fionna reciprocated, not believing her heart, but not wanting to speak up against it, either. They were the closest they had ever been, and closing the gap quickly.

A violent shake made Marshall lose control and fall to the floor, with Fionna in his arms. They hit the ground and Fionna was thrown to the side like a rag doll. Thunder rolled and lightening cracked outside the windows, and Fionna looked toward Marshall, who was lying there, unmoving.

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed, and the windows blew out, the wind coming in. Fionna shielded herself from the flying glass, and crawled toward Marshall. He was knocked unconscious by whatever shake that was; Fionna felt her eyes well up, but she blinked any emotion away. She stood up, walked to the window, and screamed into the wind, "COME OUT AND FACE ME!" There was a laugh from outside, and it shook the whole castle. Fionna knew exactly who it was: Marshall's mother. She materialized before Fionna, who was shaking with rage and fear for Marshall.

"So you're the little _slut_ who won over Marshall, eh?" she spat. Fionna felt her body temperature increase from the comment. "I had such high expectations for the boy, shame he went after someone like _you_. Mortal, weak, easily handicapped by emotions."

"Why won't you let him be happy?" she tried to keep her voice even, but she still had to yell over the wind. "He never did _anything_!"

"HE DISOBEYED ME!" she screeched, revealing a disgusting pouch under her chin that held little spheres. Fionna shuddered, but pushed through it.

"What can he do to have your forgiveness?"

"There is _nothing_ he can do."

"Then why tell him he only had to love someone? Why get his hopes up like that? Was he doomed to stay here for eternity?"

"Of course," she sneered. "Do you honestly think he would have broken the curse _I_ set on this place? I'm the Queen of Vampires, for God's sakes. He's a meek _prince_."

"No…" Fionna said rather quietly, seething. "He would be a much better ruler than you_ ever_ were!"

"Him? Please. Don't tell me you're falling for the boy, as well." Fionna looked toward the crumpled figure of Marshall, still lying on the floor. She walked to him and kneeled. She lifted up his head so it was in her lap, and turned it so he would be looking at her if he was awake. She felt her eyes well up once more, but didn't try to push it away this time. A tear rolled down her face, and landed on Marshall's.

"I love him more than you ever have." she glared at the Queen, then bent down and kissed him, finishing what was about to happen before his untimely mother showed up. She felt a hand against her head, and it pushed some of the hair out of the way. She broke the kiss and looked at Marshall, who smiled wearily at her. She tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a sob. She looked over at the Queen. "I would like to ask you to leave now, _your highness._" Fionna spat the words out. Stunned and furious, the Queen dematerialized in front of the two.

The two prisoners.

Fionna got up, helped Marshall up, and sank into his arms as they faced the broken window, wondering what would happen. He had his arm around her waist and his head resting atop of hers.

"Don't believe anything she says," he kissed Fionna's head. "She's a cruel and bitter woman."

"I know…" Fionna sighed. There was silence for a little bit, the two prisoners looking at the slightly distorted moon. Marshall chuckled a little suddenly. "What?" Fionna asked, looking up at him. He had a wry smile on his face.

"So you _do _love me. I thought so." he said over-dramatically. She punched him lightly.

"Shut up!" she laughed. In the moonlight, she seemed so perfect, he just had to…

So he leaned in…

And she reciprocated…

And the two prisoners felt so free in that moment, that when they looked up at the moon again, holding each other, it wasn't slightly distorted anymore.

"It's okay… I love you, too." Marshall said, and kissed her again.

THE END


End file.
